


二次奇迹

by sittle_star



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Bruce Wayne, M/M, 戈蝙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sittle_star/pseuds/sittle_star
Summary: 戈登用了七年时间隐瞒一个真相，又用了几个月去消化另一个真相，然而每个人都值得拥有一次奇迹。
Relationships: Jim Gordon/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 1





	二次奇迹

**Author's Note:**

> 接诺兰三部曲结尾

随着那声巨响，哥谭海湾上空的蘑菇云缓慢膨胀，而后与翻腾的海水一并蒸发，随风直上。  
在足以造成失明的白光中，戈登紧紧闭着眼睛，强大的生理刺 激使他无法违背受神经支配的眼部肌肉，热浪扑面而来，把八年间来不及流出眼眶的眼泪全部化作水汽，一并带离这个饱受摧残的城市。  
他听得到如浪潮一般的欢呼，呐喊，嘶吼，它们在他的起伏的胸腔中震颤，在人群中震颤，那声音震耳欲聋，铺天盖地汹涌而来，以至于他一时分不清到底是他自己，还是如遇神迹的市民发出的声音。  
他这次可能真的要失去他了，他的搭档，他的法外义警，乃至他的，他的偶像——像他信中写的那样。  
戈登想。  


  
戈登想他从未在意过面具下的人是谁，也不曾去想，所以当那个名字脱口而出时他才会后知后觉地发现自己到底错过了什么，才会感到胸口像是被谁狠狠地揍了一拳，连呼吸都带着疼痛。  
布鲁斯·韦恩。那个一周七天，六天会因为各种绑架，各种宴会，各种事故在他身边晃悠的花花公子，在外人眼里混吃等死的亿万富翁，偶尔又精明地让人忍不住赞叹的小混 蛋，竟然是那个都市传说，竟然是蝙蝠侠。  
谁会想到布鲁斯何止白天出来惹他的眼，晚上更是夜夜不落地、精力十足地领着他满哥谭跑。  


  
戈登摘下眼镜擦了擦，放下词典厚的文件，在昏暗的灯光下，对着客厅角落里破碎的蝙蝠头罩黯然神伤。  
从下水道里翻出来的，热心人送到了他这里。  
戈登想过用玻璃柜将它陈示，又觉得不妥，仿佛这样做了最后一丝希望都会被泯灭。  
他们去哥谭海湾打捞过，说实话，没有多人抱有希望。  


  
仅仅过去了一星期，他却觉得自己早已垂垂老矣，连回忆的力气都没有，任凭它在哥谭阴暗潮湿的角落里被灰尘爬满，被时代埋葬。  
他有时候不愿去想，有时候却抑制不住自己去想。  
有关布鲁斯的记忆仿佛毒藤女的宝贝植物一样，生了根长了脚，破开混凝土堆砌的层层阻碍，在钢筋铁骨的城市里撒着欢肆意奔跑，不管白天还是黑夜，它都为这座城市倾尽了所有。  
它停在一家豪华的酒店后门，极为绅士地为戈登开门。  
——实际上那天戈登算是破门而入，因为那倒霉的、令人不法之徒垂涎三尺的哥谭王子又被抢了。  
戈登踹着门时还有些头疼，罪犯们似乎都格外偏爱这个哥谭少爷，这可能是因为比起那些大腹便便看起来也很有钱但保卫工作十足的名流，这个年纪轻轻喜欢极限运动和泡妞的亿万富翁，不会聘用那些那些恼人保安来牺牲自己兴致。  
好吧。戈登本来准备好了看到五花大绑的布鲁斯，结果五花大绑的绑匪率先进入他的视野。倒在一旁的是醉醺醺的布鲁西宝贝，听到声响他努力睁开蒙着一层薄雾的眼，费了点力气才看清眼前的人是谁。  
“布鲁斯？你怎么样？有没有受伤？”戈登蹲下身，把布鲁斯从冰凉的地上扶起来。他看起来不太好，脸色有点苍白，不知道颠倒一下醉酒和绑架的顺序会不会好一点，但现在看来也没差，再给他灌一杯酒也不会让他镇定下来，虽然他现在看着挺镇定的。  
“局长。”布鲁斯有些费劲地咬出这个单词，他无意识地往更暖和一点的地方，也就是戈登的怀里靠，他衣衫有些凌乱，衬衣扣子也崩掉了几颗，领口敞开一片，露出一截不那么光滑的皮肤。  
什么样的极限运动能在胸口划那么长一道口子？那道疤几乎蔓延到脖颈，再深一点是会要命的。  
戈登不受控制地想跟布鲁斯讲要节制一点，极限运动是挑战极限而不是拿自己的命去寻刺 激，他还想跟阿尔弗雷德学一下嘲讽，说难道哥谭满足不了你了吗非要去外面找刺 激？  
但他还没来的及说什么，手心越来越多的粘稠液体便提醒着他发生了什么。  
他正抱着的、布鲁斯的腰侧正在往外渗血，黑色西装暂时隐藏了血迹，但越来越多的血逐渐加深西装的颜色。他下意识地去摁住伤口以防更多的血流出来，指尖却碰到了一个硬邦邦的、有些尖锐的物体。  
他感受到怀中的身体忽然一僵，而后布鲁斯压抑地轻嘶了一声，冷汗在一瞬间争先恐后地从戈登每个毛孔中渗出，他听到自己声音沙哑地说道：“你受伤了，布鲁斯。”  
似乎是失血过多，布鲁斯无觉无知地盯着他看了半晌，后知后觉看起来装模作样地“嗷”了一嗓子。  
“放轻松，不是子弹，酒瓶子被打碎了……”嗷完之后的布鲁斯开始嘟嘟囔囔地安慰他，戈登恍惚间有种受伤的其实是他自己的错觉。  
“别乱动，我送你去医院。”话音连着爆破声一起落下，枪林弹雨中布鲁斯的声音恍恍惚惚，听不分明。  
戈登抵着墙壁往酒店大厅转移，根据不满的语气以及疼得直抽气的声音，他估摸着是“蝙蝠侠其实什么也做不好，以为把人绑了就万事大吉了。”  
“嘿！你不能这么说他。”顶着流弹和时不时响起的爆炸声，戈登一边吩咐警员把布鲁斯送去医院一边为蝙蝠侠辩护道：“他可不能事事都亲力亲为，不然我们还有什么用？”  
“你总是向着他。”一向不老实的布鲁斯如今老老实实地被警员拖着走，但他依然十分愤慨地指责戈登双标，“我被绑的时候你就只会教训我下次长点记性。”  
“我那是关心你！”戈登毫不怀疑继续和布鲁斯较真下去是没有结果的，阿尔弗雷德怎么形容他的来着？  
任性、固执，明知不可而为之。  
看到让他放不下心的布鲁斯终于离开了混乱的火拼现场，戈登终于能集中精力对付眼前的绑匪。这次的绑匪很干脆，眼见打不过了甩膀子就跑。戈登带人追了两条街，最终在一个下水道入口处停下了。  
凌厉的风声刮过，戈登毫不意外地看到蝙蝠侠滑入井盖。  
戈登立即朝警员们喊了几个方向，然后上车率人朝另一条街飞驰而去。  
开车的警员砸了砸嘴，忍了忍，但还是忍不住道：“局长，你们是靠超声波交流的吗？”  
戈登噎了一下，只要他带队，和蝙蝠侠合作早已成了心照不宣的事情，虽然不知道该怎么回答，但这种奇妙的默契还不赖。  
最终他们大获全胜，将绑匪带上手铐带回警车后戈登舒了一口气看向他的搭档。  
“真想请你喝一杯，如果你愿意的话。”  
他的搭档看起来不太好，唯一露出的下巴在月色中显得如此苍白且透明。  
“你受伤了？”戈登紧张起来，“要不要紧，需要我帮你收拾一下吗？或许我们可以找个没人的地方。”  
黑沉沉的蝙蝠侠眼神诡异地看了他一眼，戈登这才反应过来刚才的话略有不妥。  
“真心的。”戈登装作没看见，再次说道。  
“不用了。”大蝙蝠展翅离去，一如既往被拒绝的戈登局长转身瞪两个偷着笑的小警员。  
  
戈登回警局的路上碰到了布鲁斯，当他看到一脸狼狈的警员时他忽然觉得有些崇拜能让布鲁斯安安分分半小时的自己，他布鲁斯究竟是做了什么才能在他抓完绑匪后还在街上而不是被按在医院的床上。  
戈登用眼神询问警员发生了什么，警员一脸痛不欲生求生不能地回望着他。  
“局长你简直不能想象他做了什么！”警员义愤填膺。  
“车胎爆了和我有什么关系。”横在后座的布鲁斯有气无力身残志坚地反驳。  
戈登打开车门颇为费力地把布鲁斯从扯出来，怕弄疼了他，又有些小心翼翼，“为什么不叫阿尔弗雷德？”  
“……最近犯了点事，他可能不是很想看见我。”打算装死的布鲁斯在戈登逼视下不得不说出了实话，“好吧好吧，是我有点不敢见他。”  
“拜托。”  
布鲁斯不知道为什么有些发红的、带着些恳求的眼睛让戈登无奈地放弃了给阿福打电话的打算，“好吧，让我看看你的伤。”  
布鲁斯可疑地瑟缩了一下，强装镇定道：“回去再看也一样。”  
事实证明有孩子的大人是是还是孩子的大人无法反抗的。  
戈登黑着脸开车，普普通通的警车硬是让他开出了生死时速的味道。  
“也没有那么严重。”有些蔫的声音从后座慢吞吞地响起，布鲁斯将整个人都陷在车座里，像一条涨潮时被搁浅在岸边的鱼。  
“没有那么严重——我离开的一个小时你是去拯救世界了吗？枪伤、擦伤、刀伤，你和他们之前还肉搏过？韦恩先生勇气可嘉。”戈登极力控制自己不要吼起来，可事违人愿，他听见后座传来极为头疼的一个语气词。  
“你越来越阿福化了，局长。”布鲁斯疼的哼哼唧唧，还不老实地想呛他。  
“我真的该多向阿尔弗雷德先生学习学习，韦恩先生。您应该有些正常人该有的常识，而用领带在腰上缠一圈，让那该死的碎玻璃埋得更深显然不是处理伤口的正确方法。”  
但比起自己的血洒在哥谭身上，还是这样更好。  
布鲁斯趴在后座面无表情地想。

“觉得疼就不要再说话了。”戈登压下莫名其妙泛起的烦闷感、揪心感，他不禁放柔了语气如此说道。  
他只是想到了蝙蝠侠，他可以救治布鲁斯，但他无法救治蝙蝠侠。  
蝙蝠侠不要他救。  
半晌，布鲁斯才“唔”了一声。  
  
回忆到此戛然而止，然后呢，戈登模模糊糊记得自己在医院陪了他一晚，到医院时布鲁斯竟然还意识清醒地跟他说谢谢，而当时他并未对哥谭市民眼里的布鲁西宝贝能扛下这样的疼痛有任何怀疑。

  
今晚的回忆录入到此为止，戈登对着自己说。他起身倒掉冷掉的咖啡，转头冲咖啡时又想起了蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯。  
  
第二个星期的开头平平如常，他的一个朋友可能需要一场葬礼，但朋友的家人友人和他都在推迟它的开场。  
伤痕累累的城市需要时间复原，当它摆脱毁灭的威胁开始逐渐睁开双眼，宁静与祥和短暂地与它搭上了讪。戈登他们便忙碌起来，重建城市的人手不够，他们就成为了搬运工。  
也许自己一直都是个搬运工，过去搬运的暴徒与罪犯，如今搬运钢筋水泥与盖章文件。戈登免不了如此自嘲。  
戈登见了阿尔弗雷德几面，他看到了难言的悲痛，对方十分得体地谢过他后，尽自所能给了他一个宽慰的眼神，布莱克*也对他说他应该休几天班，局里的事务他一个人搞得定。  
戈登摇摇头，然后埋头干自己的事情。  
谁能安慰谁呢？谁在安慰谁呢？明明他们几个人都对自己的悲痛自顾不暇。  
  
大雨滂沱的夜里，戈登加完班回家，为了摆脱这鬼天气他抄了个近路，转弯之后他觉得这地方见了鬼的眼熟，想了半天后，他拍了拍自己的脑袋，终于不再是一团浆糊。  
蝙蝠侠惯用的撤退路线之一。  
车轮溅起的泥水砸进心里，砸地行人心里坑坑洼洼，寸步难行。  
一块巨大的黑布罩着一堆乱七八糟没有用又舍不得扔的旧物，戈登看着像蹲在他家阳台上的大蝙蝠。  
他也算看着他一步步成长起来的，各种意义上的。  
小布鲁斯那时没少给他惹事，但他责怪不起来。他始终无法对一颗破碎的心的再发出斥责的声音，他担心一个不小心再将它摔碎，直到再也拼不起来。  
他那时看着他的眼睛，尽管旁人说那里面写满了敌意与漠然，但他可以看出深埋的愧疚与无处发泄的怒火，以及刻入骨深入血的悲痛。  
戈登一次次说着没事了，一次次看着冰蓝色的眼睛逐层堆砌着砖瓦，他无数次想将布鲁斯从自困的牢笼中解救出来，却眼睁睁地看着他的城堡越堆越高。  
然后布鲁斯消失了七年。七年之后戈登对这座城市失望至极，却也无法置之不理。  
  
“欢迎回家，布鲁斯。”戈登在宴会上冲着远处的布鲁斯遥遥地举起酒杯，喃喃地说道。  
戈登不认为被名流香槟围绕的哥谭少爷能听到他的自言自语，他只是情不自禁，始终对当年巷子中哭泣的男孩怀有深深的歉意。  
但奇迹就这样发生了，布鲁斯迎着披洒的柔光远远地回应他，戈登看见迷醉的布鲁斯眼中薄冰消融而冷光乍出，薄唇开合间他依稀分辨出那个单词是“吉姆”。  
  
“我很抱歉没有将哥谭变地更好。”随便找了个理由溜出来的戈登在天台上与宴会的举办人不期而遇，一句话梗在咽喉许久终于被吐了出来。  
“你已经做得足够好了，吉姆。”布鲁斯靠在栏杆上，远眺灯火通明的城市，任微凉的夜风吹起散开的领带，随手倒掉杯中的酒。  
  
戈登看着眼前几乎与夜色融为一体而又格格不入的哥谭王子，一瞬间几乎有什么熟悉的事物涌上心头。  
但他没能抓住灵感转瞬即逝的尾巴，只是端着自己的酒，替布鲁斯感到不公。  
布鲁斯并非报纸上大肆宣扬的那般一无所是，纸醉金迷，相反他像他的父亲一样致力于慈善，对这个城市仍抱有信心。  
可人们只愿意看到自己想看到的东西。  
  
不知如何突破阿福防线的影星正施施然走过来，她的注意力都在布鲁斯身上，勉为其难分给吉姆·戈登的视线让他脊背发凉，两颊火热。  
布鲁斯立刻进入了角色，与影星你侬我侬，把戈登晾在一边。  
“你喝酒了？”戈登不由地挑眉问道。  
仿佛被酒精阻断了神经，哥谭义警反应了一会，才压着嗓子告诉戈登最近几个正蠢蠢欲动的团伙。  
  
布鲁斯包裹在面具下一向冰冷坚硬的眼睛此刻化成了一滩水，罩着一层水雾有些迷瞪地看着靠过来的戈登。他眨了下眼才发现不是戈登靠过来而是他自己整个压在了戈登身上，而他刚才还凶巴巴地质问戈登要干什么。  
面对明显被突发情况吓到，手脚不知道该往哪里放，抱也不是扶也不是戈登，蝙蝠侠罕见地想立即溜走而不是伺机发动转头没。  
表面上蝙蝠侠不动声色地掏出了绳钩枪，在戈登眼皮底下飞走了。  
这都怪他，谁让他杯子里酒一口没动。  
布鲁斯·记仇·不胜酒力·韦恩如是想。  
  
而戈登什么都不知道，他只是因蝙蝠侠还会喝酒还喝得有点醉而倍感欣慰，这说明他还能拥有属于自己的正常社交生活，而不是把自己的所有都倾注到这该死的，看不到边际的义警生活上。  
但他还是替在高楼边缘磕了一下的蝙蝠侠疼了一下，根据第二天蝙蝠侠略有迟缓的动作，那一下应该还不轻。  
  
无论怎么努力回忆总是停留在想起之后，当现实与回忆重叠，当戈登在雨落如倾盆的此夜细数过磕碰过蝙蝠侠的每一栋高楼大厦，他才真正意识到自己到底失去了什么。  
揪心的疼痛姗姗来迟，布鲁斯越来越熟练的技巧，蝙蝠侠越来越凌厉的身手，在急刹车的刺耳声中，无数的细节无数的对应铺天盖地袭面而来，两个身份间的越来越强烈的呼应将两份痛苦施加到同一人身上，二者撕扯着他又阐述着他，终于与他水乳相融。  
戈登忍受不住似的推开车门冲入雨中，仰头任如注的雨水劈头盖脸地往下砸。他想象着布鲁斯在雨夜的每一次战斗，他嗅到了泼瓢大雨也无法冲净的铁锈味道，他闻到了总缠绕在蝙蝠侠身边的血腥，他见到了小巷里男孩身边的囚笼轰然倒塌，而在哥谭上空展翅的蝙蝠发出的声音震耳欲聋。  
他似乎是在痛呼着什么，实际上他只是张着嘴拼命呼吸，贪婪地将街巷中布鲁斯残留的每一丝气息揽入怀中。  
他在冲出的一瞬被淋得透湿，在无人的街道上他如同窒息一般渴望呼吸。如果蝙蝠侠是哥谭市民的奇迹，那么他也想向上天求一份奇迹，他不贪，只要一份就够，一份足够把布鲁斯换回来的奇迹。  
  
人生总会有奇迹。  
一个月的时间弹指一瞬，戈登在过去的一个月中参加了布鲁斯的葬礼，送走了辞职的布莱克，现在他正追查着几本图书馆未还的图书。  
他仍然深切地怀念着与布鲁斯共事的日子，那些惊险刺激却闪现着希望微光的夜晚，他本以为这座城市早已无药可救，他本不知道自己的固执还可以让哥谭支撑多久，他本以为在这座城市里只有他自己深陷泥沼，不可自拔。  
直到蝙蝠侠的出现，他不在孤军奋战。  
他将布鲁斯暂时存放在温存与残酷并存的过去，他总认为骑士还会归来。  
戈登习惯性地带着厚厚的文件夹来到蝙蝠灯身边办公，说不清是蝙蝠灯陪着他，还是他陪着蝙蝠灯，但这些都无关紧要。  
这是一个阳光明媚的日子，哥谭难得的好天气。  
以至于到了傍晚仍有落日余晖披洒过千家万户，以一种久违的宁静祥和态度注视着他所在的顶楼。  
结束一天工作的戈登离开时习惯性地拍拍他的老伙计，却被眼前崭新的蝙蝠双翼狠狠摁在了原地。  
哦上帝。  
那个小混蛋最好不要让他逮到，戈登恶狠狠地想，同时不由自主地一寸寸抚摸过那只大蝙蝠，冰凉的金属触感提示着他这并非梦境，戈登从未觉得呼吸竟是如此畅快的一件事情。  
晚风在这个时候刮起来，将一地落叶卷上夜幕降临的天空。  
  
  
哥谭治安在两个月内恢复到哈维死后的水平上，但小打小闹的偷窃与街头打架始终无法根除，戈登得心应手地收拾着旁人避恐不及的烂摊子，闲适的神态仿佛在做一项再平常不过的工作。  
他精准地捕捉到角落里一闪而过鬼鬼祟祟的身影，但不动声色。  
直到所有人都离开，他才籍着去超市的借口逛到街角把那个小混蛋揪出来。   
他想好好教训一番这个让他在短短六个月内体会了人生百态的落魄富翁，但在看到布鲁斯身上破破烂烂的大衣时又心软了。  
“你是改行去当街头混混了吗？”  
布鲁斯一脸被抓包后的坦然，十分诚恳地对着面色不佳的戈登：“我刚回来，阿福又不在，没有地方住，只能凑合一下。”  
“所以打听到情报了吗？我的蝙蝠侠？”戈登压低了声音凑到他耳边说，一副不让这小混蛋难堪不罢休的邪恶面孔。  
戈登还是低估了布鲁西宝贝装无辜的能力，布鲁斯惊讶地睁大了眼，仿佛受到了莫大的侮辱，被这样看着的戈登最终还是无法狠下心扔下他不管，只用一句“准备好过苦日子了吗”就打发他跟着自己回了家。  
自觉坐到副驾驶的布鲁斯正儿八经地跟他讲，他相信jc局长的钱包，不会比在街头流浪更苦了。  
戈登无以言对，一时间还是无法将惹人喜欢的布鲁斯和蝙蝠侠联系在一起。  
哦，他也不是不喜欢蝙蝠侠，只是这两种喜欢差别太大了。  
  
洗个澡后的布鲁斯裹着戈登的新大衣端端正正地坐在沙发上任其端详，眼神在阴沉和迷醉之间来回徘徊。  
“呃，布鲁斯，你是在想该用布鲁西还是该用蝙蝠侠的方式来和我交流吗？”戈登看着纠结的布鲁斯，斟酌了一下语言，最后还是很直白地打破了诡异的沉默。  
布鲁斯谨慎地点了一下头，然后歪着头看戈登。  
“我也想早点给你们消息。”布鲁斯看起来已经选择好了角色，“但当我醒来后，你们已经为我开过追悼会了。”他把自己裹紧了些，言语之间满是愤愤不平，“你们动作太快了。”  
“谢谢，作为市民的保护者能被这样称赞我很高兴。”戈登四平八稳地表示接受赞扬。  
“我很抱歉，局长。”布鲁斯被噎地短暂地沉默了一会。  
“说抱歉的应该是我，我不应该认为你是战无不胜的。”戈登闭了闭眼，压下四面八方涌上来的痛惜，他忍不住哽咽了一下，一个月，布鲁斯差点就回不来了。  
“事实上我的确是。”布鲁斯学着戈登的方式回应他，没有布鲁西的轻佻，也没有蝙蝠侠的威压，戈登似乎在布鲁斯与蝙蝠侠之间找到了那个微妙的平衡点。   
“不要以为这样我就不会收拾你，布鲁斯。为什么要在最后才告诉我，害我白白难受两个月。”戈登尝试将话题节奏变得轻松一点，很可惜他失败了。  
他有些懊恼，而布鲁斯看起来像是在走神，他以茶几上端正放着的残破蝙蝠头罩为视线的支点，边斟酌边说道：“当时在我身边的只有你和瑟琳娜，瑟琳娜知道我，唯一不知道真相的只有你了，局长。”他忽然稍稍提高了声音，以一种控诉的语气转移了话题，“我现在总算知道为什么阿卡姆的那些疯子回院的时候总要喋喋不休地跟我讲那些我早就知道的‘精妙’计划了。”   
“因为这些事情自己一个人憋着太他妈难受了！”  
戈登瞪着他。  
  
“而我只想被一个人知道，局长。”布鲁斯认真地看着他，语气放柔，声音放轻。  
不需要再多说什么了，戈登知道布鲁斯要想表达什么。  
他给了布鲁斯一个拥抱。  
这个小混蛋，总能惹得他这个铁骨铮铮的老顽固热泪盈眶。  


  
  



End file.
